Arriving in Alaska
The dropship lands and the gang arrived in Nome, Alaska, where a dogsled is almost back home. Ratchet: Sheesh... Is it just me or is this place really cold? Sasha: Good thing I have extra jackets. Here you go, beloved. - Sasha hands Ratchet a jacket and kissed him on the cheek. Ratchet: Thanks, Sasha. Reia: Kiva did want us to help her. But, I'm not easily convinced about this. Terra: Yeah, I agree. Organization XIII could show up from anywhere! Ratchet: Calm down. We all know how much you care for Kiva. Just pull yourself together! Terra: Y-- Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't let this love get to me. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. Is everything in place for your test? Kiva: Yep, I got my pink jacket on. I also have my purple waterproof backpack. Let's see.. What's in my pack again? Oh, yeah. Three bottles of water, three cans of peaches, a can opener, a survival kit with survival guide, a pencil and a waterproof note pad, a first aid kit, a hatchet, and a survival bracelet. I choose the pink and purple one. Terra: Whoa.. Reia: Looks like she's really into it. Sasha: Except for one thing - a lighter for the campfire, if it is necessary. Kiva: It's in the survival kit. Sasha: Good. Looks like you're well equipped. Reia: That's great. The other part of being a survivor is-- - Suddenly, a roar of applause was heard inside town. Kiva: What's going on? Reia: I may have heard this before, during my training days. In Alaska, contestants will gather their best dogs in a race. The first dogsled comes back first wins. Kiva: Cool. Genis: A race? That's so cool! Sasha: We should check it out. Kiva: That's good to me. - The gang heads to the end of the race, where only one will cross the finish line. The gang sees a dogsled coming through, but a random dog is running alongside it. Kiva: Who's that? Ratchet: No idea. But that dog was a lot nerve-- Sasha: Wait.. There's a hat on the track! Kiva: Gosh.. Leave it to me! - Ratchet suddenly spotted Silver Fang, advising them to not interfere. Ratchet: Kiva, wait a minute. That dog can handle this one. Reia: Even though it's against the rules, but he's the only one fast enough to catch it. Kiva: Good point. - The dog runs evenly the dogsled's best dog. The strange dog jumps for the hat and let the dogsled cross through the finish line. Kiva: Wow! Ratchet: That..was pretty impressive. Reia: Not to mention, a close call. - Suddenly, three voices came from behind the gang. ???: Donald! We are supposed to see which dogseld came through the finish line. Donald: Sorry, Sora. This town is really to get lost, with all of these snow storms. Ratchet: Sora? Donald? Goofy? Kiva: Their here? Reia: Are they with you? Zack: How should I know? Sora: Ratchet? Woah.. It's great to see you. Ratchet: You too, Sora. But, what are you doing here? Sora: We are trying to find Jenna, but we got ourselves lost again. Reia: You mean the red dog we just saw with a little girl? Sora: Yeah. That's her. Reia: Last time we saw them, they head back to their family. Kiva: Gee.. Goofy: Say, what are you guys doing here, anyway? Clank: Kiva wants to do a survival test here. Terra: Yeah. But I'm a little worried for my girlfriend. - Both Sora and Donald are shocked by this comment alone. Sora: Kiva's your girlfriend!? Clank: You didn't notice about that? Sora: Not me. Ratchet: It'll be too long to cover this crazy yet interesting tale. Kiva: No kidding. Ratchet: Besides that, I thought I saw someone I know. Kiva: Yeah. - Ratchet spotted Silver Fang again, who is following another dog. Ratchet: There he goes! Sasha: Quick! After him! - The gang chased after the dogs who walks out of town. Category:Scenes